pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Destrobo
Destrobo to klasa pojawiająca się w grze Patapon 3. thumb|Opis Destrobo podczas wyboru klasy thumb|Wskazówka o Destrobo Opis Destrobo jest odpowiednikiem Robopona z Patapon 2. Tak samo jest klasą po ofensywną, która potrafi wytrzymać liczne ataki i doskonale niszczy struktury. Praktycznie nie różni się od starego Robopona. Jego siła nie jest jednak tak wysoka jak w poprzedniej części, np. słabiej wprowadza w Zachwianie. Jako jednostka ofensywna zadaje niższe obrażenia niż np. Grenburr czy Myamsar, co czyni go dość mało popularnym. Mimo to potrafi się spisać, szczególnie podczas niektórych Kontr. Jego maska nie ma żadnej symboliki, aczkolwiek swym kształtem przypomina eksplozję. Nie pochodzi od żadnego Rarepona. Jego nazwa może pochodzić od połączenia słów "Destrukcja" i "Robot". thumb|Chin jako Destrobo Odblokowanie Tak samo jak inne klasy, odblokowany zostaje poprzez kombinację poziomów innych klas, która w jego przypadku jest bardzo łatwa. * Destrobo zostaje odblokowany gdy Taterazay osiągnie poziom 5. Destrobo wchodzi w skład kombinacji odblokowania tylko jednej klasy: * Destrobo na poziomie 8 razem z Tondengą na poziomie 8 odblokowuje klasę Myamsar. Ekwipunek * Hełmy (od odblokowania) * Dwie rękawice (od odblokowania) Jest jedną z niewielu klas, która podczas rozwoju nie zyskuje możliwości używania żadnych innych broni. thumb|Opis Trybu Herosa Destrobo Tryb bohatera: Kruszkombinacja frame|Destrobo w Trybie Bohatera Aktywacja: 'Plik:Icon_PON.pngPlik:Icon_PON.pngPlik:Icon_PATA.pngPlik:Icon_PON.png '''Kombinacja: 'Plik:Icon_PON.pngPlik:Icon_PON.pngPlik:Icon_PATA.pngPlik:Icon_PON.png 'Symbol: '90px Atak ten zadaje seryjnie wysokie obrażenia i trwa dość krótko. Zostaje powtórzony kilka razy przy jednym ataku. Każdy cios w serii jest zaliczany jako jedno uderzenie, więc pozwala bardzo często aktywować umiejętności przy ataku typu "Klęska Żywiołowa" czy "Niezrównany robot". Gdy Tryb Bohatera jest aktywowany, Uberheros krzyczy: Dadakkonbo! (ダダッコンボ!). Okrzyk ten to japońska nazwa Trybu Herosa tej klasy postaci. Plik:DestroboHeroMode.ogg Naładowany Atak frame|Destrobo wykonujący swój Naładowany Atak Przy kombinacji Naładowanego Ataku (PonPonChakaChaka+PonPonPataPon) Destrobo wbija łapy w ziemie cofając się lekko, po czym wyjmuje z gleby głaz i rzuca nim we wroga. Z odpowiednio wysokim poziomem może rzucić aż dwoma głazami w jednej komendzie. Wyrzucony głaz zadaje wyższe obrażenia niż normalny atak i jest atakiem dystansowym (co osłabia takie umiejętności jak "Klęska Żywiołowa" Tondengi czy "Paczuszka z trucizną" Myamsara). Ciekawostką jest fakt, że Destrobo przy tym ataku wydaje okrzyk identyczny co Taterazay przy takiej samej komendzie. Umiejętności Klasowe Destrobo uczy się wszystkich swoich umiejętności poprzez niszczenie rozmaitych budowli, co może być dość powolne. Warto rozwijać je na Kontrach lub misjach z licznymi fortyfikacjami. Wszystkie Umiejętności Klasowe Destrobo, za wyjątkiem Wszystkołamacza może także otrzymać '''Bowmunk. thumb|Drewnołamacz Drewnołamacz Dodatkowe obrażenia nie wzmacniają obrażeń od Podpalenia, ale zwiększają obrażenia od Magicznej broni. Umiejętność ta wpływa też na wrogów będących Roślinami, np. na Trenty. thumb|Kamieniołamacz Kamieniołamacz Tak samo jak poprzednia umiejętność. thumb|Metalołamacz Metalołamacz Tak samo jak poprzednia umiejętność. Dodatkowe obrażenia zadawane są też wrogom z metalu, np. Ganodiasowi czy superbroni Org. thumb|Wszystkołamacz Wszystkołamacz Zmiażdżenie zadaje fortyfikacjom wyższe obrażenia niż Uderzenie. Ranieni wrogowie redukują obrażenia od Zmiażdżenia, a nie Uderzenia. Redukcja obrażeń wrogów dzierżących tarcze jest słabsza.thumb|127px|Umiejętności Klasowe Destrobo Umiejętności do ustawienia Destrobo dysponuje następującymi umiejętnościami: thumb|Atak rękawicą 1 (widać błąd tłumaczy, w poprawnym zdaniu przecinek by się nie pojawił) Atak rękawicą 1 Jeśli ustawimy tą umiejętność jednostce nie używającej rękawic, zadawane obrażenia zostaną zwiększone tylko o 15%. Bonus może zostać zwiększony przez umiejętność Yaridy "Niezrównana włócznia". (Zdobywane na poziomie 6) thumb|Atak rękawicą 2 Atak rękawicą 2 Tak samo jak poprzednia umiejętność. Jeśli ustawimy ją jednostce bez rękawicy, zadawane obrażenia zostają zredukowane do 20%. Kumuluje się z "Atakiem rękawicą 1". (Zdobywane na poziomie 9) thumb|Atak rękawicą 3 Atak rękawicą 3 Tak samo jak poprzednie umiejętności. Kumuluje się z nimi. Jeśli ustawimy ją jednostce bez rękawicy, zadawane obrażenia zostają zredukowane do 25%. Razem wszystkie trzy umiejętności dają 90% zadawanych obrażeń, 45% jednostce bez rękawic. (Zdobywane na poziomie 15) thumb|Saper Saper Obrażenia zadawane celom z tych materiałów zostają podwojone, także, gdy pochodzą od Podpalenia. Działa też na jednostki z tych materiałów. (Zdobywane na poziomie 25) thumb|Niezrównany robot Niezrównany robot (Umiejętność dostępna tylko dla Uberherosa, nie dla China) Przy szczęśliwym trafieniu struktura rozpada się, niezależnie od wytrzymałości i siły trafienia. Ataki seryjne, np. Tryby Herosa Destrobo czy Kibaddy świetnie się kumulują z tą umiejętnością. Nie działa on na specjalne fortece, np na Wieżę Zamieci czy Bramę Sokshi. (Zdobywane na poziomie 32) Statystyki }} Galeria Destrobo.png|Destrobo z Rękawicami Wielkiego Golema Destrobo 2.png|Destrobo w trybie bohatera thumb|left|400px|Karta Destrobo thumb|right|400px|Karta [[Podstawowy Patapon|Podstawowych Bohaterów]] Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Klasy Kategoria:Jednostki Pataponów Kategoria:Uberhero Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Klasy tarczownika